Sin temor alguno
by Betty Mina Erika
Summary: Tatsumi Souichi vive con su familia en una casa señorial a las afueras del bosque, por su negación al amor y una serie de confusiones termina lejos de su hogar, para peor el bosque tiene rumores de ocultar terrible...


La enorme y bella Nagoya, es una inmensa ciudad a las afueras del bosque con una bella cultura y buena importación y extracción, en ella vive Tatsumi Souichi con su familia en una agradable casa no muy lejos de los limites del bosque. La familia Tatsumi no era ni rica ni pobre pero el amor que daban sus integrantes era claro y muy bueno, se conformaba por Tatsumi Hanako, la madre de la familia, Tatsumi Souji el padre, Tatsumi Kanako la hermano menor de 15 años, Tatsumi Tomoe de 16 años hermano de en medio y Tatsumi Souichi de 17 años el hermano mayor de la familia. En el pueblo los conocían por ser buenos en medicinas, al menos los padres y el hermanos mayor decía la gente, pues de los tres solo el mayor se enfocaba de lleno al conocimiento de toda planta, químico o medicamento que traía su padre de otros pueblos o de sus viajes, en realidad el solo había creado su propio extintor contra pestes como las ratas, medicina para el dolor e incluso ayudo creando un pesticida no tan potente para ayudar en el cultivo de sus alimentos a su madre.

Así es sin duda la vida para los Tatsumi era buena y los únicos problemas que tuvieran serian fáciles de resolver, al menos así parecía ese agradable otoño en Mayo.

Ya en la fría época de invierno el bosque se tornaba mucho más oscuro y la nieve cubría todo en esa época Souiji que daba largos viajes por su oficio de comerciante volvía con su familia rodeando la parte peligrosa del bosque. Usualmente los Tatsumi no llevan ni han llevado nunca tradiciones familiares, pero para Souiji y Hana era una costumbre reunirse siempre en un viejo árbol por el bosque, ahí ella recibía a Souiji con una canasta con algo de comida y un vino que ella misma hacia para ayudarle a entrar en calor pues el frío era tanto que a veces temía que él se congelara o peor se debilitara y uno de las criaturas del bosque lo atacaran, como a su desaparecida hermana Matsuda, que ya llevaba largo tiempo sin ser vista solo la lechuza traía a veces cartas de ella confirmando su bienestar, no entendían porque no venia ya pero al menos aun estaban en contacto, por mucho que quisiera Hana ver a su hermana mayor no llevaría a su esposo o hijos a ese peligroso bosque ni los dejaría solos...

Hana era una persona muy amorosa desde hace mucho en especial con sus hijos pero siempre quería darle una cálida bienvenida y un agradable regreso a casa con sus tres amados hijos a Souji... Pero esa vez...

Hana iba sola, sin sus hijos a recibir a Souiji la tormenta era algo más fuerte que las veces anteriores estaba caminando en la parte inicial y segura del bosque con la cesta en su brazo, ella iba con un abrigo y capucha sobre su largo vestido que tocaba el suelo y con botas para el crudo invierno, el cielo estaba oscuro y la brisa hacia que la nieve le enfriara el rostro, cuando llegaba al punto de reunión con Souiji noto a lo lejos algo peculiar era un caballo sin duda pero no estaba segura de que fuera Souiji esa persona iba en el caballo y con las grandes maletas detrás igual a su esposo, pero iba a toda velocidad tal vez huía de algo así que grito llamándole.

\- ¡Souji! por aquí.- El caballo corría aun a toda prisa y la persona sobre este estaba tapando su cara con la capucha y sobre el cuello del corsel, tenia miedo se acercaba mucho y ese no era nuestro caballo, la persona sobre ese caballo, no era mi esposo, yo me asuste tanto que grite a todo pulmon y el caballo paro relinchando asustado se para en sus dos patas traseras e hizo caer a la persona que llevaba, se le callo la capucha y justo ahí lo vi, era una niña sin duda pero no era normal sus ojos eran completamente rojos menos la pupila que era azul brillante, tan pronto los vi sentí un punzón fuerte en mi pecho, casi no podía respirar y además de eso me caí no podía moverme, no podía casi ni ver, todo se oscurecía, mientras esa niña volvía a su caballo y se iba tan rápido como llego, a lo lejos creí oír voces alguien gritaba mi nombre y perdí el sentido.

.

.

.

.

 **Muy bien este es el primer capitulo de esta historia que se me ocurrió a base de "Valiente" hasta pronto y un saludo a mis hermanas y quien me ayudo Laura Paty n.n ¡bay!.**


End file.
